LOUIS IS WHAT? (Sequel to A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction)
by Imjustme15
Summary: Morning sickness, mood swings, and weight gain. What has Louis Tomlinson gotten himself into? Follow Louis as his pregnancy progresses from easily hidden to an obvious problem, at least in managements eyes. Please read It Was Supposed to Be a Dare (A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction) first, although you don't have to for this to make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Louis' POV

My body shook violently as bile burned its way up my throat and into the toilet. It was about 7:30 am on August 10th and it was the 9th day in a row I've been puking my guts out in the morning and sometimes throughout the entire day. We only just got back from our tour two weeks ago and I've been feeling sick since then. At first I was just really tired, but now I'm throwing up all the time and, um, my nipples have been sore. I'm not an idiot. I know what this probably means, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to let Harry know. Aw Harry. He's currently asleep in my bed as I throw my guts up, but that's how I want it. I don't want him noticing these symptoms because, if he doesn't want a baby, I'm not ready to be rejected. Today, though, wasn't my lucky day. As I started coughing an a rather painful bit of bile I heard a knock at the door.

"Boobear, are you okay?"

"Shit," I muttered, "yeah Harry I'm fine."

"Yeah right," Harry said, as I once again stuck my head in the bowl.

I could hear the door open and then water running. A moment later I felt something cool being pressed up against the back of my neck. I felt Harry set down next to me and wrap his arms around me. I relaxed into his touch until my body decided it had one last thing of bile to get out of my system. When I was finally done I flushed the toilet and shakily got up, with Harry's help. I ran a toothbrush over my teeth and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen for a cup of tea. Putting the cup of water in the microwave, I was to lazy to get the kettle out, I turned to see Harry looking at me with a worried expression.

"You alright Haz?" I laughed at his expression.

"Louis I think the question is, are you alright?" He frowned, "You have dark circles under your eyes, you're obviously extremely tired all the time, and now I catch you throwing up. Be honest, is this the first day you threw up?"

"No it's not," I said, looking down at the floor.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked.

I grabbed my cup from the microwave and put my tea packet in it before responding.

"Just 9 days," I mumbled, but sadly Harry heard.

"9 days and you haven't told me!?" Harry half shouted and I flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry Haz," I sighed, "I was just worried you'd leave me."

"Louis why would I leave you because you're sick?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't think I'm sick Harry," I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Think about it Harry. I've been super tired, I've been throwing up every morning, and, erm, my nipples are really sore. Doesn't that sound like something other than illness?"

For a moment Harry continued to look confused, but then his jaw dropped.

"You mean," he gasped, "you think you're...pregnant!?"

Tears began to gather in my eyes and I nodded.

"Yes Harry," I sighed, "I think I might be. I understand if you don't want to be with me now. I wouldn't either. I'm just a freak who doesn't deserve some-"

I was cut off my Harry's lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Harry's neck. Harry's arms went to my waist and his tongue licked my lips, begging for me to let him in. Of course I let him and soon we were engaged in a decent make out session. When we pulled away we were both smiling, but then my nerves kicked in again.

"I take it you're not going to leave me?" I smiled.

"Of course not Lou," Harry smiled, "I would never leave you. I love you so much and I'm here for you whether you're pregnant or just sick."

"Thank you," I said, tears spilling down my cheeks, "I love you so much."

"I love you too boobear," Harry said, "how are we going to find out if you're pregnant? Should we call Dr. Jonhanssen's office?"

"I definitely think we might need to, but first I want to buy a pregnancy test and take it so I don't waste Dr. Johanssen's time," I told him.

"But what if someone sees you?" Harry asked.

"Then they see me, so what?" I laughed, "I honestly don't care. I'll make something up."

"Fine," Harry agreed, "but I'm going with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Louis, this might be our child. I want to be apart of everything. Including buying the pregnancy test. In fact," he smirked, "I want you to stay here and I'll go buy the tests."

"Harry," I argued, "I can do it. You don't need to."

"Too bad," he said, "because I'm going."

Without giving me a chance to argue he grabbed his keys, put his shoes on, and slipped a jumper on since all he was wearing were pajama pants and I'm not even sure why he was wearing those, and walked out the door.

Harry's POV

Walking into the drugstore I was slightly embarrassed. I was only 19 and here I was buying my boyfriend a pregnancy test. Oh, I'm sure the paps would love that story. Not only am I 19 and possibly expecting a child, but it was my boyfriend not girlfriend who was pregnant. Sighing, I walked to the aisle with the pregnancy tests. Of course it just had to include feminine products and condoms. I may have bought Louis feminine products when he first had his surgery, but that didn't mean I wanted to see them again. Looking at all the pregnancy test, and boy were there a lot of them, I was unsure what to pick. I ended up picking 3 expensive ones, figuring they would probably be more accurate than the cheap ones although I could be wrong. I walked up to the counter and put the tests down. Naturally the checkout girl had to be a young girl, probably 17 or so, and by the way her eyes widened I assumed she was a fan.

"Oh my gosh," she squealed, "you're Harry Styles! Why are you buying pregnancy tests? OMG did you cheat on Louis? Why would you do that!? Larry Stylinson is so perfect."

Yep she was a fan. Great...

"I can assure you I did not cheat on Louis," I smiled, "these are actually for a friend of ours. Her boyfriend is using the car so I told her I would come down and get the tests for her. I would appreciate if this was our little secret, seeing as I didn't cheat on Louis and my friend doesn't want anyone knowing who she is."

"Of course it can be our secret," the girl smiled, scanning my items.

I paid for the tests and signed the girl's, Nelly, notebook. Holding the bag close to my chest I walked back to my car and stuffed them into the seat next to mine. I drove home quickly, maybe a little too quickly, but I was so excited and nervous. I couldn't wait to find out if I was going to be a dad. Wow, a dad. As much as I should probably be against becoming a dad this young I was totally for it. The thought of holding Louis and mine's child in my arms. Just, wow. First, though, we have to see if Louis is even pregnant. I ran up to our flat and walked into the living room quickly. I kicked my shoes off and smiled at Louis, who was curled up on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands.

"It sure is taking you awhile to finish that tea," I laughed.

Louis jumped slightly, but luckily didn't spill any tea.

"Actually this is my third cup," he blushed, "this tea and about a dozen crackers is all I've been able to stomach."

"Poor boobear," I frowned, "I have the tests. Think you have enough in your bladder to find out if we're going to be parents?"

"Are you kidding?" Louis laughed, "I have enough to take a million of those tests. I've been holding it in so I could take them."

"Well, here you go," I smiled, "you have three tests to take."

Louis smiled, set his tea down, and walked up to me. He took the pregnancy tests from me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking to his bathroom. I sat down on the couch and played with my phone. I waited for what seemed like hours. After what must have been about 15 minutes Louis entered the room. He was holding all three tests and he had a small smile on his face. He looked happy. It worried me a little since I didn't know if he was happy that we were going to be parents or because we weren't. Finally putting me out of my misery Louis handed me the tests. I looked at the and a huge smile appeared on my face.

Positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV  
"You're p-pregnant," Harry gasped.

I smiled, "Harry we really should get it confirmed by Dr. Johanssen before we get too excited."  
"You're right," Harry said, "do you want me to call her?"  
"No," I said, "you bought the tests. I want to be the one to call her."  
Harry nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with the phone in his hand. I laughed and took the phone from him.  
"Someone's eager," I laughed again.  
Harry blushed and stuck his tongue out at me, "well, excuse me for wanting to know if I'm going to be a daddy."  
"If you don't leave me alone and let me call you'll never find out," I said.  
Harry immediately ran out of the room. I laughed and sat down on the couch. Once I was comfortable I dialed the number. It rang for a moment and then,  
"Dr. Johanssen's office, how may I help you?"  
"Um, hi," I mumbled, "I was wondering if it was possible for me to speak with Dr. Johanssen."  
"One moment please, I'll check," the woman responded.  
I heard a click and then music began playing. It was classical and not helping my already tired body. I pulled a blanket over my body and snuggled into the couch. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. Right as my eyelids began to betray me I heard another click and the music shut off. Thank God!  
"Dr. Johanssen speaking, how may I help you?"  
"Hi Dr. Johanssen," I said, "it's Louis Tomlinson."  
"Hello Louis," I could picture her smile, "how are you?"  
"I'm okay," I said, "but I've been sick lately."  
"I see," she said, "what do you mean by sick?"  
"I've been really tired, I've been throwing up every morning and throughout the day, and my um nipples have been really sore," I blushed as I said the last part, but I knew she needed to know everything.  
"Mhm," she knew what I was getting at, "and when was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"  
"July 1st," I said, not wanting to admit it.  
"You're late," she sighed.  
"Yeah I am," I agreed.  
"Have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?" She asked.  
"Yes," I said, "I took three. They were all positive."  
"I see," she said, "well, I'd say there's a very good chance that you are pregnant. I have an opening today at 11. Does that work with you?"  
"Yes it does," I smiled, "thank you Dr. Johanssen. I'll see you then."  
"Alright bye Louis."  
"Bye Dr. Johanssen."  
I put the phone in the kitchen and then walked into Harry's room. He was walking back and forth across the room, obviously anxious. I laughed when I saw it and he spun around to face me. His eyes were filled with worry and I felt bad for laughing. Walking over to him I pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. I laid down on the bed and motioned for him to join me, which he did.  
"What did Dr. Johanssen say?" He asked.  
"I have an appointment for 11," I smiled, "and she said there's a very good chance that I'm pregnant."  
"Would it be a bad thing if I said I hope you are?" Harry asked, blushing.  
"I don't think so," I said, "because I'm hoping the same thing."  
Harry's eyes lit up, "really?"  
"Really, but before we go I need to do one thing."  
"What's that?"  
I curled up into him and said, "I need a nap."

"Louis Tomlinson," Elaina called.  
"Hi Elaina," I smiled, following her to the scale.  
"Is Harry going to stay with you today?" She asked.  
"Damn right I am," Harry said and I slapped his arm.  
"Go ahead and step on the scale Lou," she instructed.  
I hopped on the scale and waited for it to beep. In the end I had lost two pounds. Probably from all the throwing up I've been doing. Elaina wrote down the number and led us to a room. She took my blood pressure, which was high from my insane nerves, and after talking to us for awhile she told us that the doctor would be in in a few minutes. I looked at Harry, who was texting the boys seeing if they wanted to come over tonight, and smiled. We had only had sex once, but I suppose you can get pregnant your first time. July 10th. That day will always hold significance and now we might be having a baby. It's all so crazy, but for some reason we both want me to be pregnant. I sighed as I saw Dr. Johanssen come in.  
"Good morning Louis and Harry," she smiled.  
"Good morning," we both said.  
Dr. Johanssen looked at her notes and then back at me.  
"So, Louis," she started, "you gave me a call telling me about symptoms that sounded exactly like pregnancy symptoms and you had 3 positive pregnancy tests. Is that correct?"  
"Yes it is," I mumbled.  
"Okay, well basically what I'm going to do is have Elaina take some blood and we'll send them to the lab. Don't worry I will personally do you test so no one else sees the results. You should have the results some time tonight. By six for sure," she explained.  
"Okay," I said, "if I am pregnant are there going to be lots of complications since I'm a guy?"  
Dr. Johanssen shook her head, "there shouldn't be, no. You're body has both hormones and it will produce anything else you need for this pregnancy."  
"Good," I sighed, "I didn't want to learn that this was going to be some life or death thing."  
"Not at all," Dr. Johanssen laughed, "I'm going to go get Elaina. Once she is done taking your blood you are free to leave and I will call you later with the results."  
I thanked Dr. Johanssen and she left the room to go get Elaina. A few minutes later Elaina came in, holding all the things she needed to steal my blood. I groaned. I hated having my blood drawn. It hurt and I didn't like it. Harry must have seen me squirming because he got up and stood by me. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it as Elaine drew 3 small vials of blood. Once she was done she put a band aid over the spot and Harry and I went back to our flat to prepare for a movie night with the boys, but all I could think about was; was I pregnant?

"Niall pass the chips!"  
"No my chips!"  
"Niall they aren't all yours!"  
"Want to bet?"  
I rolled my eyes as Niall and Zayn fought over a bag of chips. Zayn usually just gave in, but I guess he was hungry tonight because he wasn't giving up. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I told Zayn to calm down while I g and get him another bag of chips. I laughed at the smiled that put on Zayn's face and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of chips and was just about to walk out of the kitchen when the phone rang. My heart began racing as I lunged for the phone.  
"H-hello?" I asked.  
"Hello Louis," Dr. Johanssen said, "I just wanted to call you and tell you I have your results."  
"You d-do?" Oh gosh here it comes.  
"Yes, are you ready to here them?" She asked.  
"Absolutely yes!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, congratulations," she smiled on the other end of the line, "you're pregnant!"  
"I am?" I choked, not sure if I'd heard correctly.  
"Yes you are," she said, "congratulations. Now I have the number of a wonderful obgyn. Her name is Dr. Juvil."  
She told me the number and I wrote it down quickly. After I hung up and gave Zayn his chips I, all but, dragged Harry into my bedroom.  
"What's wrong Lou? Why'd you drag me in here?" He seemed worried.  
I laughed, "because Haz. We're going to be parents!"  
"Are you serious?" He asked beaming.  
"Yes," I smiled, "I'm pregnant!"  
I didn't have time to say anything else before I was enveloped in a hug and his lips crashed down onto mine. Today couldn't have been anymore perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

August 11th (I'm just trying to keep up with the dates so the pregnancy seems accurate. If it bugs anyone to see the dates comment and I'll stop)

Harry's POV

I woke up to an empty spot beside me. Last night, after we enjoyed our kiss, we had gone back in the living room and finished our movie night with the boys who were now sleeping in the living room. I got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I could hear retching noises and I frowned.

"Lou," I said, "may I come in?"

It was quiet for a moment before Louis, weakly, said, "yeah. The door is open."

Walking in I saw Louis on the floor wiping his mouth. He got up and flushed the toilet. I handed him his toothbrush, which he had requested, and I watched him brush his teeth. It's not weird, shut up! Once Louis was finished he held out his arms, asking for a hug. Of course I obliged. Pecking his lips I slipped my arm around his waist and we walked into the living room. Liam and Niall were on the couch, curled up in each other's arms. Zayn was on the floor with a blanket over his face. I'm not sure why they don't ever sleep in Louis or mine's room. We always sleep together so the other one's always open. Oh well, it was always funny to see someone on the floor.

"How should we wake them up love?" Louis asked me, already smirking.

"I think we should stick your dirty socks in their mouths," I laughed.

Louis pouted, "gee nice to know that's what you think of me."

"Love," I frowned.

"Curly, I was only joking," Louis smiled, "I agree we should do that, but Niall's the only one with his mouth open."

"Doesn't mean we can't open Liam and Zayn's," I said.

"I'm not going to say I'm fond of putting my fingers there, because I'm not, but why not?" Louis said.

I took that as my cue to go and get three of Louis' dirty socks. I handed Louis two and told him to get Liam and Niall. I pulled the blanket off on Zayn's head and stuck the sock in his mouth. I looked at Louis and noticed both Liam and Niall had socks in their mouths too. It took them a few seconds, but soon Liam woke up. He sat up and his expression soon turned to one of disgust. He threw the sock out of his mouth and sent a glare to Louis and I, who were now laughing uncontrollably. At this point Niall and Zayn woke up and threw the socks across the room. They glared at us angrily.

"What the hell guys?!" Zayn exclaimed, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was," Louis laughed.

"I swear we'll get you back for that," Liam grumbled.

"We'll be looking forward to it," I smiled.

Niall said nothing, which was incredibly odd for him. He always had some sort of remark. Instead he hopped up from the couch and grabbed one of my nipples, twisting it hard. Louis' eyes filled with terror and he tried to get out of the way, but Niall was quicker. Louis yelped in pain and I could see tears in his eyes. Niall looked extremely guilty.

"Louis I'm sorry. I really didn't twist it that hard," Niall panicked.

"Niall it's fine. I guess I'm just a tad bit sensitive," Louis sighed, rubbing his nipple.

"So," I said, "who wants breakfast?"

The boys all raised their hands and I laughed. We all walked into the kitchen and set out making something simple; bacon and eggs. Liam and Niall were making the eggs so I began to cook the bacon while Zayn and Louis got the plates and forks out. A minute or so after the bacon hit the frying I pan I could see Louis turn green. His hand went to his stomach and then to his mouth before he bolted out of the room and to the bathroom.

"I should go help him," I sighed.

"Wait a sec Harry," Liam frowned.

"What wrong Liam?" I asked.

"First Louis practically cries because Niall twists his nipple and now he's throwing up right after the bacon was put on the frying pan," Liam said, dang he picks up on stuff quick.

"Yeah," I said, "he hasn't been feeling well lately. We actually went to the doctor yesterday, but she called and told us that he'd be fine."

"Are you sure he's just sick?" Liam asked.

"Of course, what else could he be?" I laughed, a little nervously.

At this point Zayn realized where Liam was going with this.

"Harry," Zayn said, "is Louis pregnant?"

"Whoa," Niall exclaimed, "Louis' pregnant!?"

"You told them!?" I turned to see Louis, looking pale, "Harry how could you?"

"Harry didn't tell us," Zayn smirked, "you did."

Louis blushed a deep red and I walked over and pulled him into a hug. Tears began running down his cheeks and he apologized countless times, although I did my best to reassure him that it was alright. After a few minutes Louis pulled away and looked at the boys, still blushing. The boys all had shocked expressions on their faces and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"How?" Niall asked suddenly.

"How what?" Louis asked.

"How'd you get pregnant?"

Louis let out a loud laugh before answering.

"Well Niall," he said, "I suppose it's time for me to set you down and give you 'the talk'."

It was Niall's turn to blush now.

"Believe me I've had that talk," Niall said, "I was just saying I didn't know you could get pregnant from anal sex."

"I could be wrong, but I don't think you can either," I said.

"But then how did Louis get pregnant?" Niall, ah the little leprechaun, was confused as ever.

"We didn't have anal sex," I said simply.

A look of realization formed on the boys faces. We talked for a little while longer. Liam was worried about management, but overall he was happy for us. Zayn was concerned about hiding it from the press, but he was also happy. Niall was just excited about having a 1D baby which gave me a good laugh. You could always count on Niall to make you smile. Once breakfast was ready we sat down and enjoyed eggs and bacon, well everyone but Louis who was picking at his eggs and still looked a little green. I was glad that the boys knew and were accepting. Now we just had two more groups to tell.

1. Our parents

and then

2. Management

but the 2nd one could wait awhile. Right now I was enjoying the happiness I felt from the fact that I'm going to be a dad.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope it doesn't bother anyone if just show days of the pregnancy. It just seems easier and I enjoy writing it more than writing the overview of a week in a chapter. Thanks for putting up with me jellybeans.

August 29th

Louis' POV

"This is so weird," I muttered.

"What is?" Harry laughed.

We were sitting on the couch watching Family Guy. Well, Harry was watching is. I was thinking about the fact that Liam went back to Wolverhampton for his birthday. We had celebrated his birthday a few days ago and it was only right his family got to see him, but it still felt weird not seeing him on his birthday. Niall had gone with him, at Liam's request and Zayn was with Perrie so it was just Harry and I. Not that I was complaining.

"Louis, earth to Louis," Harry was snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Sorry Haz," I sighed, "I just hate not being with Liam on his birthday. It feels like I'm missing my brother's birthday."

"I agree love," Harry said, "but it's a good thing that he's with his family."

"That's true," I agreed.

"Want to watch a movie?" Harry suggested.

"Sure," I smiled, "how about The Blind Side? We haven't seen that one in a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry got up to put the movie in, "did you take your prenatal vitamin today?"

"Indeed I did," I said.

"Good. When's your appointment with Dr. Juvil?"

"Three weeks from yesterday," I told him.

Harry pouted as he sat back down, "why so long?"

"Because," I laughed, "that's when Dr. Juvil wants us to come in."

I could tell Harry wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he said nothing. Instead he snuggled closer to me as the movie started. As the movie ended I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked at Harry, hoping he hadn't noticed, but of course he had. He frowned and gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong boobear?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," I sniffled, "it's just so sweet that he found a real family!"

Harry began laughing and I frowned. More tears fell, but these weren't from the movie.

"What's...so...funny? Why are...you... laughing at me?" I cried.

"Lou shh, it's okay baby," Harry said, pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back, "I was just laughing because, even though you aren't showing yet, it's obvious that you're pregnant."

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to calm down.

"I mean," Harry said, "your moods all up and down. You would never have cried over that movie or over the fact that I laughed about it. It's really neat to get to watch all these pregnancy symptoms."

"You mean you don't think it's annoying?" I smiled.

"Not at all," Harry replied, planting a kiss to my forehead.

September 3rd

Ding dong

Oh no. I walked to the door and smiled as I greeted Anne, Robin, and Gemma. My family would be here soon. They always took a little longer to go places since they had Phoebe and Daisy, although sometimes Fizzy and Lottie could hold them up just as long. Anyway, tonight was the night we were telling our families about my pregnancy and I'm not ready. We had told Anne, over the phone, about my erm female bits last week and she had promised to tell Gemma and Robin later that day. Soon enough my family arrived. Everyone sat down on the couch, the chairs near the couch, and fold out chairs Harry had taken out for dinner. As you can tell this isn't a fancy dinner by any means. I helped Harry serve dinner and sat down on a fold out chair next to Harry. Now I just have to keep down my dinner.

"So," Anne asked, "not that I don't love being invited over to have dinner with you boys I know this isn't just a casual dinner. What's the announcement?"

"I was thinking the same thing Anne," my mum laughed.

"Who's telling them love?" Harry asked.

"I will," I said, "I need to get used to saying it."

Harry smiled and squeezed my hand. I looked at mine and Harry's family and swallowed thickly.

"I'm...pregnant," I said.

It was silent for a moment and I began panicking. Oh my gosh. They're going to hate me. They're going to be disgusted and want nothing to do with me. Why did I have to open my big mouth and tell them? Well, I mean it had to be done eventually but I shouldn't have just said it. I should have worded it carefully. I should have-

"Louis that's wonderful!" I looked and saw my mum positively beaming.

"You really think so?" I gasped.

"Absolutely," Anne smiled, "don't get me wrong, I would have preferred if Harry was a little older, but your gender doesn't matter. You're having a child! That's wonderful new Louis. Plus this means Jay and I get to be grandmums."

Mum let out a little squeal at the thought and I couldn't help but laugh. They were okay with it. They didn't think I was a freak. Mark and Robin both offered their congratulations. Gemma was practically jumping up and down. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe were quick to surround me, wanting to feel my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw their disappointed faces once they realized I wasn't showing. It was quite funny. Everyone else, excluding the four girls, were soon laughing too. After they had left, much to Harry ad I's protests saying they shouldn't have driven so far for only dinner and that they should spend the night, Harry and I did the dishes and then climbed into bed. All I was thinking about now was telling management, but that could still wait...for awhile anyway


	5. Chapter 5

October 2nd  
Harry's POV  
I watched as Louis changed out of his shirt and boxers and into some fresh clothes. I could see him pause as he put on his shirt, looking intently at his small but definitely noticeable baby bump. He's 14 weeks and, although most people would only assume that he has been neglecting his body, I could certainly tell that he was pregnant. It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling that filled me with warmth. I'm going to be a dad. Me! A dad! It's crazy, terrifying, and amazing all at once. I may only be 19, but I'm ready to hold my baby in my arms. I looked back to Louis, who had slipped his shirt on and was now looking at me with raised eyebrows. Crap! I've been caught.  
"And just what do you think you're doing Mr. Styles?" He smirked.  
"Just admiring my lovely pregnant boyfriend," I smirked back.  
Louis blushed and grabbed his hand. We walked out of the flat and, after locking it of course, drove to meet some people from management. Apparently they had seen something in a magazine and were less than pleased and I could tell the closer we got the more nervous Louis got by the way he was squeezing my hand. When we arrived I saw Liam, Niall, and Zayn standing outside drinking coffee. We got out of the car and walked over to the boys.  
"Hey guys," I smiled.  
"HI!" Louis screamed, making me grimace.  
"Goodness Lou inside voice," Niall whined.  
"But we're outside," Louis pointed out.  
"He's got you there mate," Zayn laughed.  
"Whatever," Niall muttered and then held up two drinks, "here we got you two coffee."  
"Well, we got Harry coffee. Lou, we got you a decaffeinated iced tea," Liam explained.  
"Yay!" I clapped my hands and took my tea. "Thank you," I smiled.  
Harry took his coffee and said a 'thank you' as well.  
"Is everyone ready?" Zayn asked. We all nodded and walked into the building.  
Walking to the elevator, no to mention the ride up, was nerve wracking. Louis talked non-stop and I could tell just how nervous he was. I looked and grabbed his hand. It was shaking and he hadn't even had caffeine. I think we both were thinking the same thing. What if this is about the baby? The only person who is around management who knew is Lou and she promised we didn't have to tell until we were ready, but who knows if they found out. A lady told us were to go and we walked into a large room with a long tables. One chair was on one side and five were on the other. What was shocking though was who was sitting in that one chair. Simon.  
"Good morning boys," Simon smiled.  
"Good morning Simon," we said in sync.  
"Simon," I said, "I didn't think you worked in this building."  
"I don't," Simon chuckled, "but I was here checking on some things and I heard that you boys were being called in to discuss some things. I decided I wanted to be the one to discuss them with you. Shall we?"  
We nodded and took our sets. Liam and Niall were together as were Louis and I, big shocker. Zayn was in the middle so he wasn't a loner. Simon got up and grabbed a magazine from the desk that as in the corner of the room. He sighed, looking at its content, and walked back over to us. He dropped the open magazine onto the table and I cringed when I saw what was on the page. A picture of Louis walking into a store with his shirt snug against his bump. It was from less than a week ago. He had been wearing a loose shirt that day, but the shit had shifted so it showed the subtle roundness of his stomach.  
"Anyone care to explain?"  
No one spoke and I squeezed Louis' hand tighter.  
"Let me just say that I've seen a lot of the pictures that go around tumblr. A lot of girls have decided to nickname your stomach 'tomlintummy', right? Well, I've seen those pictures and this one is different. You're stomach wasn't round before. Now it almost appears that you're pregnant. I've actually had girls ask me if you are. Some were even hoping you are. Now, what is going on? Are you wearing some sort of fake pregnancy stomach? Because you sure as heck do look pregnant," Simon ranted.  
"I can assure you I am not wearing a fake pregnancy stomach," Louis said, worry in his eyes.  
"Yeah," Niall laughed, "that would be weird."  
I watched Zayn elbow Niall and Niall shut right up. Simon began pacing back and forth. I looked at Louis, who was still shaking, and kissed his forehead. Eventually Simon calmed down and he smiled. I tensed, unsure of why he was smiling, and waited for him to speak. After hat felt like ages he finally did.  
"I don't know why I was stressing over this," he chuckled slightly, "it's quite an easy fix. I know there is a gym near your flat. I'll call and hire you a personal trainer. He or she will come up with a strict diet plan and make sure you are at the gym exercising everyday. In one month you can all come back and we'll monitor your weight loss, Louis. That also means they will weigh you once a week at the gym."  
"Sir," Louis said, "I've been exercising every day. Harry and I have been going to the gym. I've been walking, using the elliptical, and riding the bikes. I swear I'm exercising."  
"That may be," Simon sighed, "but the fact is you've obviously gained weight Louis."  
"Only five pounds," he muttered.  
"But it looks like more," Simon said, "and you need to lose it before you end up gaining more."  
Louis leaned in and whispered in my ear, "can we tell him?"  
"Only if you want to," I whispered back.  
Louis nodded and looked at Simon. I noticed the intense fear in Louis' eyes and frowned. I didn't like seeing him like that.  
"I can't lose the weight yet," Louis frowned.  
"Yeah," I agreed, "and he, um, is probably going to gain more."  
"Are you saying you're gaining weight on purpose Louis? Because I swear-" we cut Simon off.  
"I promise I'm not doing this purposely, but I don't have any control over it," Louis said.  
Simon looked confused, no confused didn't cover it. He looked like we had already told him that Louis was pregnant. I almost laughed at his face, but quickly composed myself. After Louis swatted me in the back of the head that is.  
"What do you mean you don't have any control over it?" Simon asked, not angry but definitely not happy either.  
Louis looked at the boys and whispered something in Zayn's ear. Zayn nodded and whispered the message to Niall, who whispered it to Liam. All the boys nodded and Louis turned back to me.  
"They said we can tell him," he whispered to me.  
I nodded, gosh we're all nodding, and we faced Simon.  
"Well?" He frowned.  
"Simon," Louis said, "what we're about to tell you is pretty shocking. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe us at all, but I assure you we are telling nothing but the truth."  
"Yeah," Niall said, "and please don't kick anyone out of the band."  
"Why would I kick anyone out of the band?" Simon asked.  
Louis took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant," he said simply.  
We looked at Simon and waited for him to explode, but it never came. I could see him furrow his brows and it looked like he was thinking really hard.  
"Well," he finally said, "I assume you plan on keeping it."  
"Absolutely," Louis answered, "and I'll leave the band if that's what it takes. I refuse to let you try and make me get rid of my child."  
"How far along are you?" Simon asked.  
"14 weeks today," Louis smiled.  
"I'm not going to force you to get rid of it," Simon sighed, "this is a child not a toy. If you want to keep it then who am I to stop you? We do, however, have to figure out what we are going to do about the fans. I refuse to let them know about your pregnancy."  
"What do you have in mind?" I asked.  
"Once he gets to the point where he is showing and it's obvious he's pregnant, Louis, you're going to have to stay in your flat and only leave for doctor appointments," Simon said.  
"Couldn't we just tell everyone that Louis and Harry are adopting a child and Louis wanted to know what it was like to have to carry around the extra weight so Harry challenged him to wear a pregnancy stomach that they continued to make bigger and heavier until the baby was born and got to go home with them?" Niall asked.  
"I'm shocked that I'm going to say this, but that could work," Simon smiled, "we'll have the interview announcing it once Louis is really showing. As long as he's careful not to hug fans too tightly and no one gets any shirtless photos it just might work. We will have to put you in a few layers at all times though so your stomach isn't as pronounced underneath the layers. Do you boys agree?"  
We all nodded.  
"Well boys," Simon smiled, "it looks like we have our plan."

I just hope it works...


	6. Chapter 6

October 29th  
(Sorry if I'm jumping around to much, but it would be hard to write about everything in the pregnancy. Thanks jellybeans!)  
Louis' POV  
I hate this. This sucks. Why did this have to happen. No, I'm not talking about my pregnancy. I don't regret that. I'm very excited to be having a baby. Of course I'm nervous too, but the excitement makes up for it. What I wish didn't have to happen was my, erm, breasts. I'd heard about women's breasts swelling, but I'm a guy. That shouldn't be happening, right? Apparently, whether it should or shouldn't be didn't matter because it was. They weren't huge or anything, but there was a distinct softness about them. All of my working out was definitely being destroyed. I poked one and grimaced when I noticed its squishy feeling. I didn't like this. This wasn't right. I remember saying in an interview that, if I was a girl, I would want c-cup boobs. That, however, was if I was a girl and I am not a girl. Even if I could fill an a-cup bra right now. Nope, I'm not even going there. I turned away from the mirror, flipping it the bird as I did so.  
"What are you doing flipping off the mirror Lou?" I turned to see Harry with an amused look on his face.  
I could feel tears brimming my eyes as I spoke.  
"I have boobs," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks, "and there is no way we can hide that I'm pregnant. Look at me!"  
I pointed to my stomach, which had grown too much for my liking in the last month.  
"Boobear," Harry frowned, "in two weeks we're going to have an interview and tell everyone that we're adopting a child and that I challenged you to wear a pregnancy stomach. You just have to go two more weeks."  
"I know," I sighed, "but what about my boobs?"  
"Louis you shouldn't be worrying about that," Harry said, "in fact I think it's really cool that you have a little extra flesh right there. Maybe that means you can breast feed like you wanted to."  
I perked up slightly at this. Yes, I wanted to breast feed. I know it would be harder to hide from fans, but there was something so intimate and special about those moments. I remember when I was 13 and I had walked in on my mum breastfeeding Phoebe. Now, I most certainly did not enjoy seeing her breasts, but I did see the amazed look on her face. She looked so happy and in love. As silly as it sounds at that moment I had wanted to know what it was like to experience that. Now I might be able to. When I had asked Dr. Juvil about it she had told me that I would be able to breast feed if I got a little more flesh around my nipples. I had completely forgotten about that. Maybe this was a good thing, even if it did mean I would have to work harder keeping it from fans. I just hope they don't get much bigger. I'm really not interested in wearing a bra.  
"You're right Haz," I smiled, "I had completely forgotten that I might be able to breast feed now."  
"I'm glad I cheered you up," Harry laughed, "now hurry up and put your shirt on. It's time to go and find out the sex of our baby. I love saying that."  
"And I love hearing it," I said, throwing a shirt on and following Harry out of the flat.  
When we arrived at Dr. Juvil's office it was empty, as always. She was the only doctor that worked in that office and she always made sure that she scheduled my appointments so that no one was leaving or coming in when we arrived or left. She was just amazing like that. In fact she actually had a few nurses with her and was able to deliver babies in the room next to her office since they were in a hospital. So, no one would know that I went into labor. Whenever that happens.  
"Louis," Lilac, who was a nice and young nurse, smiled, "come on back."  
I followed her back and she motioned for me to step on the scale. I gripped Harry's hand tighter and shook my head.

"Why not Louis?" Lilac asked.  
"I don't like the scale," I said, "every time I get on it I weigh more than the last time. I don't like that."  
"Louis," Lilac laughed, "you're pregnant. Of course you're going to gain weight. Dr. Juvil would be worried if you didn't."  
"Fine," I grumbled.  
I stepped on the scale, with my eyes shut tight, and waited for the beep. Once I heard it I stepped off and opened my eyes.  
"168 exactly," Lilac said.  
"Lilac," I whined, "the reason I closed my eyes was so I wouldn't know."  
"Sorry sweetheart," Lilac laughed again, "but if it makes you feel any better you should know you are completely in the normal range of weight gain."  
"It doesn't," I said, "but thanks for trying.  
She laughed as she took us to the examining room and I hopped up on the bed. Harry sat in the chair next to the exam bed. Lilac took my blood pressure, I was completely shocked it was normal because I was so anxious, and left the room after telling us Dr. Juvil would be in soon. I fiddled with my thumbs and looked at Harry.  
"What do you want it to be?" I asked him.  
"What do you mean?" He looked confused and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What gender do you want the baby to be?" I asked.  
"Oh," Harry smiled, "I'd love for the baby to be a boy or girl, but I have to admit I would love to have a little girl to spoil and protect. What do you want the baby to be, love?"  
"Healthy," I said, "I really don't care what gender the baby is. If it's a girl that would be amazing and she'd have five guys to be overprotective of her and she'd definitely be spoiled, but not rotten. If it's a boy then I would love to teach him football and he'd be spoiled in a different way. Either way though, I'm happy."  
"Those are some very good points," Harry said, "is he or she going to take both last names?"  
"I actually think he or she should take Styles," I mumbled, "because I hope to take that name eventually."  
"Really?" Harry's eyes were wide.  
"I'm sorry it was just an idea I just thought-"  
"I think that's the most beautiful thing I've heard," Harry beamed, "I would love for you to be a Styles someday."  
I didn't respond. Harry got up from his chair and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips connected. His arms went to my waist and he deepened the kiss. Just as my hands began playing with the hem of his shirt, I got caught up in the moment obviously, there was a knock on the door signaling Dr. Juvil was coming in. We broke apart and Harry jumped into the chair just as Dr. Juvil entered the room.  
"Good Morning boys," she smiled, "how are you two doing today?"  
We both smiled and said 'fine'. Dr. Juvil sat on a stool next to the counter and put my chart there, reading it.  
"You're weight gain is on track. You're completely in the normal zone," she said, "do you have any questions before we find out if you're expecting a girl or a boy?"  
"Just one," I said, "am I going to be able to breast feed now?"  
"I take it you're breasts have swelled a bit?" She asked.  
"Yeah," I blushed.  
"Well, you need to take you're sweatshirt off anyway and you'll have to pull your shirt up," she said, "do you mind if I check your breasts?"  
"Go right ahead," I mumbled. Gosh I can't stop blushing.  
I pulled my sweatshirt up and over my head. After handing it to Harry I pulled my shirt up, embarrassed that people were seeing my stomach. I guess I was slightly embarrassed about gaining weight. I knew it was a good thing I was, since I was pregnant, but that didn't mean I was enjoying the weight gain.  
"Hmm," Dr. Juvil said, examining my chest, "I'd say you will definitely be able to breast feed."  
I smiled at that, "thank you. Um, do you think they'll get much bigger? Please say no."  
"I don't think they will get much bigger," Dr. Juvil said, "but they might swell a bit more. You shouldn't worry, though, because once you're done breastfeeding you'll be able to tone up again."  
"Oh, good," I smiled.  
"Are you ready to find out the gender of your little one?" She asked.  
"Yes!" Harry and I exclaimed at the same time.  
Dr. Juvil laughed and got the ultra sound machine ready. I pulled my shirt down a bit, so that it was covering my chest, and waited. Dr. Juvil spread the gel around my stomach and put the ultra sound wand on it. I looked at the screen and tears began to well up in my eyes as I looked at my child. I looked at Harry and he had the same reaction.  
"Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Juvil asked.  
I nodded excitedly and she laughed.  
"Well, boy," she smiled, "it looks like you're expecting a little girl."  
She printed out the picture and let me clean off my stomach. Once I was back in my baggy sweatshirt Harry wrapped me in a hug.  
"It's a girl Lou," he smiled, "we're having a little girl."  
I just smiled and hugged him again.


End file.
